


Dear Evan Hansen One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, I need stuff to do, Knives, M/M, Murder, One-Shots, Request stuff, Stalking, Superhero Evan, Villain Connor, Yandere!Connor, anything is fine, blowjob, forced to drink bleach, handjob, injured Connor, no incest/pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shots for Dear Evan Hansen! If you want to help write then I guess leave a comment.





	1. Request

Okay so I guess this is just a one-shot book for Treebros. 

 

I will write almost anything/any au.

 

I suck at fluff so just be warned!

 

If you have a request please include the setting with the scenario otherwise it'll be just a college setting where they're roommates. 

 

Don't be too specific like I need space for inspiration.

 

Kay I'm out.


	2. Superhero - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor as a villain who gets injured and Evan being a superhero acting as a citizen takes him in despite Connor being Evan’s worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heRE WE GO THIS IS FOR @obradeteatro

A day after Connor retreated his attack on the city, Evan was strolling down the streets. Despite his sore arms he still had to “lay low”. Which meant no going off the grid.

Evan rubbed his cold hands together before sliding them into his jacket. His feet clapped against the sidewalk. As he passed an alleyway he could here small groans of pain.

At first he would have guessed a wounded animal. But the groans turned into someone hissing in pain.

Evan cautiously walked into the alley way, squinting his eyes so he could adjust to the darkness. He then saw someone’s feet and to his horror, a pool of blood.

The blonde boy let out a small gasp before running to the person. He didn’t even realize who it was. He was preoccupied with the gash at his waist.

Evan practically tore off his own sweater, bundling it up and placing it on his wound. “I’ll call an ambulance don’t worry.” He said, finally looking up to check if the man was even awake. The man grabbed his wrist in protest.

At first he couldn’t believe who it was. Out of shock, he stood up while pulling his hand away and backed up, his entire body tensing. But when he took another look at Connor he realized that the long haired villain couldn’t harm him.

Evan kneeled back down at his side. “Okay, no cops.” He said softly. He glanced around before sighing. “We have to get you to my apartment, I can help you.” He said softly.

Connor glared up at the stranger. “I don’t need your help.” He hissed and flinched from his wound that seemed to send jolts of painful electric sparks through his entire body. 

Evan frowned a bit worriedly. “Please.” He said, putting his hand on Connor’s which was gripping his sweater. “You’ll be spotted and killed if you stay here.” He said. 

Connor observed Evan with his glare only growing. After a few seconds of thought he gave in. He didn’t have the energy to argue so instead he nodded. 

Evan took Connor’s arm and wrapped it around his neck before both of them pushed themselves up on their feet. “I don’t live very far but keep your head down.” He said.

Connor did as he was told, limping along with Evan keeping him from falling over. He stared down at his feet as they walked into Evan’s apartment building and then finally he let go once they reached Evan’s actual apartment.

Evan unlocked the door and helped Connor inside. He walked to the couch, not bothering to take off his shoes as he layed his enemy down. He quickly raced to shut the door and lock it before digging through his cabinets for a first aid kit.

Connor groaned softly in pain, muttering curses under his breath as Evan finally arrived with bandages. “Okay um...I need you to take off your shirt and sit up.” He said softly. 

Connor shot him a death glare before sitting up and removing his shirt. Evan poured alcohol on the bandages. “This might sting.” He said and placed it on the gash. 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to hide the pain. His fists were clenched and despite the long hair boy’s efforts, Evan knew it hurt.

Evan quickly wrapped the bandages around his waist before placing the first aid kit aside. “It’ll take a few days to heal.” He said, looking up at Connor.

Connor finally opened his eyes to look at Evan. His big blue eyes reminded him of eyes he saw everyday. The one person he vowed to destroy. But now he looked at them with curiousity. There’s no way this scrawny boy could be him.

The long haired boy pulled on his shirt, flinching along the way as he pulled it over his head. As soon as he could he continued to watch Evan.

Connor and Evan stared at each other for a while before Evan’s cheeks showed a shade of red and he looked away. “I’ll get a wash cloth.” He muttered.

Connor caught his wrist as he stood up. “Who are you?” He asked, looking up at the blonde boy with an unreadable expression. 

Evan saw flashes of curiousity to anger to panic and then back to anger all in one second. Reading Connor’s eyes wouldn’t help anything. He bit his lip. “Evan Hansen.” He answered. It wasn't a lie at least.

“Oh.” Was all Connor said, letting go of his wrist. “I’m-“ 

“I know who you are.” Evan said, more harshly than intended but his voice was still quiet. “Everyone does.” He sighed.

Connor didn’t say anything, just kept watching Evan. “You're a lot like-“

“I’m a lot like a lot of people.” Evan blurted out. He didn’t want Connor to know anything. Not after he helped him. He was questioning why he would help Connor in the first place.

“You have a habit of interrupting.” Connor commented. Evan expected him to be angry by that but instead he looked partly amused. “If you know who I am why did you help me?” Connor asked.

Evan slightly shrugged. “To be honest, even I don’t know.” He said. “You’ve killed so many people I don’t even know why you get to live.” His voice was filled with a hatred and not for Connor, but for Connor’s actions.

Connor frowned. “The other guy isn’t any better.” He shrugged. Evan’s anger faded away instantly as soon as he realized Connor was talking about him. Instead it was filled with a slight amusement. “How’s that?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Do you know how many people he’s killed? We fight in the middle of the streets of the city. Buildings fall because of us. He has blood on his hands too.” Connor said, watching Evan.

Evan opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it. He shrugged slightly. “Maybe.” Was all he said before turning away. “I’ll get a washcloth.” He said.

Connor pushed himself to his feet with a wince. “Evan.” He said. Something was attaching him to this boy. Something that never happened. He never grew attachments and definitely not with someone who just said he wished Connor was dead.

Evan turned to him. “You need to rest, you’re not doing yourself any favours if you-“ He was cut off by Connor who had stepped towards him and taken his hands in his own.

They were complete opposites. Evan’s hands were soft, almost gentle and Connor’s was cold. His long fingers wrapped around Evan’s palms. “Who are you? Who are you really?” He asked softly.

Evan stared up at Connor with wide eyes. He couldn’t have people know him. Yet for some reason none of that mattered. What scared him is that his enemy was holding his hands, putting Connor at an advantage.

“Youre him aren’t you?” Connor finally whispered. He was only inches away from Evan. He bit his lip gently before trailing his fingers along Evan’s cheek.

Evan flinched slightly at the touch but didn’t move away otherwise. “Connor.” He whispered. “What do you want from me?” He asked softly, looking up at his brown eyes.

“I want you.” Connor said. “All of you.” He whispered, leaning down slightly. Evan’s eyes widened as their lips connected. He froze in place as Connor kissed his lips gently.

Just like their hands, Evan’s lips were soft and warm while Connor’s were cold and almost rough. He was kissing gently though, not intending to hurt Evan.

Despite their quarrels, Connor had taken a liking for Evan’s courage and ability to fight. He always had an emotional attachment and despite having many chances to kill Evan he never did.

Now they stood their, Evan frozen with his wide eyes and Connor kissing him gently, his eyes squeezed shut. Moments passed before Evan finally kissed back.

The blonde boy reached up to tangle his hands in Connor’s hair. He let out a tiny whimper of pleasure as their bodies were pressed together.

Connor placed his hands on Evan’s waist. The pain of his wound was now forgotten as they kissed. Connor tugged at the hem of Evan’s shirt but Evan stopped him. 

Connor opened his eyes to look down at Evan. Oh how beautiful the boy in front of him was. Despite their battles Evan looked innocent, only making Connor want him more.

“Evan you don’t have to but I want you. I’ve wanted you forever.” Connor said softly, trailing his fingers down Evan’s cheek again, this time the boy didn’t flinch.

“I want you too.” Evan whispered. He took Connor’s wrist and lead him into his bedroom. The long haired boy connected their lips once again, this time was a kiss made from eagerness. 

Connor pushed Evan towards the bed until the boy tripped and fell onto the bed on his back. He looked up at Connor.

If Connor really wanted Evan dead he could stab advanced right here and right now but Evan of course didn’t care. He was caught up in the moment. 

Connor leaned down to kiss Evan’s neck, earning him a moan. This encouraged Connor to nibble gently on his neck before sucking on the skin and soothing it with his tongue, leaving a red mark.

Evan shivered in delight before placing his hands on his shoulder and gently pushing him away. “Get undressed.” He whispered. Connor happily obliged.

The two boys both stripped down to their boxers. Evan crawled on all fours towards the pillow. He knew Connor was watching so he swayed his hips a bit before laying on his back.

Connor crawled on the bed on top of him, holding himself up by his hands. He spread Evan’s legs and bent his wrist back to cup his manhood through his boxers while leaning over to kiss him.

Evan moaned and whimpered in delight as he kissed back, rocking his hips into Connor’s hand. Both wouldn’t deny the hotness of the scenario.

Evan gasped as he felt Connor slip his hand into Evan’s boxers and began stroking him. This time the blonde boy’s hips bucked up, earning Connor yet another moan.

Connor felt himself becoming painfully hard. He tore away Evan’s boxers impatiently. Before, Evan was fine and his boxers seemed to be some sort of shield but now that they were off his felt venerable.

Connor pushed down his own boxers before tossing them to the side. He leaned over Evan and stroked him gently while kissing him gently, moving away once in a while to let Evan let out small moans.

Connor reached down to stroke himself before positioning himself at Evan’s entrance. “Ev, are you ready?” He asked. Evan’s face burned a bright red from the nickname. He nodded hastily.

Connor pushed in slowly. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” He said through gritted teeth as Evan’s walls clenched around him. Connor let out a groan as he pushed in farther before finally pushing all the way into the whimpering boy.

Evan was gripping the bedsheet. Connor fulling him only made him more and more hard if that was even possible. He squeezed his eyes shut while moaning. “C-Connor move or I’m c-calling the cops.” He hissed before another moan escaped.

Connor smirked and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. The way Evan’s walls clenched around him and unclenched with every movement only made him move his hips faster.

“E-Ev you’re so tight.” He whispered softly as he got a slow pace going. As soon as Evan’s hole got wider he went faster and harder until he was pounding into Evan.

Evan was letting hot moans escape his lips. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. “C-Connor I can't- I’m going to come!” He moaned.

Connor smirked as he continued to thrust into him, moving his hands to tangle them in Evan’s hair, pulling gently. “Me too.” He grunted. 

Evan beat him to it, his entire body seizing up before coming over his own chest. Connor stroked him through his orgasm, licking his hand from the cone that spilt onto his fingers.

Connor gave a few last thrusts before pushing into Evan as far as he could and came inside of him. He let out a moan as he came before pulling out of Evan and laying beside him.

Evan curled into Connor’s chest and was greeted by strong, muscular arms. “This doesn’t mean I’m not going to fight you. I just get to have sex after every battle.” Evan muttered tiredly but still grinned.

Connor’s heart melted at his smile and he pulled Evan closer. “Well if I win I get a blowjob but if you win you get whatever you want.” He shrugged with an amused smile. 

The pain in Connor’s side had gone away and he frowned, suddenly remembering his wound. “Oh by the way, I’m able to heal people. I just wanted you to feel the pain of alchohol on your wound.” Evan’s grin widening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Superhero Evan and Villian Connor.
> 
> Also I couldn’t come up with a superhero/power name but chances are it’s “Treeman”.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and feel free to request stuff :p


	3. Yandere Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there’s gonna be some death and Connor’s a stalker and stuff so yeah.
> 
> Also a warning: Jared is forced to drink bleach at the end of this so you can stop reading where it says “-few hours later-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is @thefoxiestpotato79’s request
> 
> This is supposed to be yandere but like, I suck at writing?

Connor was mostly known for his quiet demeanour and pissy attitude. Even as he walked to school people seemed to not even notice him.

In his pocket was a pocketknife. He kept his head down but still stared straight ahead, watching everyone around him.

Mostly he was looking for a short blonde haired boy. He knew exactly where Evan waited every day before school started.

Connor had been watching Evan since freshmen year. He knew almost everything about Evan’s personality and nothing about his at home life. 

They had spoken on multiple occasions but each one ended in Connor brushing Evan off. At first he had tried to numb his feelings with drugs but when that failed he gave in.

But now Connor used it to his advantage to see Evan almost every single day. He saw the blonde boy sitting by a tree just in front of the school. To Connor’s surprise, Evan wasn’t alone.

Jared Klienman was leaning against the tree standing beside Evan who was sitting on the grass, looking up at the boy and giggling at something he said.

Connor’s fists clenched. He glared in their direction but neither of them noticed. Jared had a grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss Evan. 

Evan closed his eyes and smiled in the kiss. Though the kiss was quick, it seemed to happen slowly. Once Jared pulled away he waved goodbye and then walked away.

Connor saw his chance and walked towards. Evan paid no notice to him, his face still blushed. He only looked up at Connor when he stopped in front of Evan.

The blonde hair boy stood up quickly. “H-Hey.” He stuttered, trying to be casual. He rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness.

Connor watched Evan closely, scanning his face then his body before his eyes met Evan’s. “Hi.” Was all he answered with.

Evan looked a tiny bit confused. “Um...so...what’s up?” He tried saying casually but it came out in a squeak.

“Can I talk to you alone?” Connor asked. He knew their school had a shed where the janitors kept cleaning supplies. He made a mental note that bleach would probably be there too.

Evan bit his lip and nodded. “S-sure.” He said but before he could even finish his sentence Connor was walking towards the shed.

On any other occasion Evan would have refused to go in the shed but whatever Connor wanted to talk about was driving him crazy. 

Connor opened the shed and stepped in, followed by Evan. He closed the shed door and locked it before turning to Evan. 

Connor at first just watched Evan. He had never been in a tight space with him where neither could get away. He took a small step forward, only causing Evan’s nervousness to grow.

Evan hugged himself. “C-Connor? What did you need to talk about?” He asked in a whisper. He felt suddenly self conscious under Connor’s gaze.

Connor stepped closer, not saying anything until he was only inches away from Evan. “Evan.” He finally breathed.

Evan bit his lip, backing up until his back hit a shelf. He placed his hands on Connor’s chest to stop him from coming any closer. His hands were shaking, making it easier for Connor to walk forward.

Connor wrapped his arms around Evan and held him close to his chest. “Evan.” He whispered again. 

All those times he bumped into Evan purposefully just to feel him against his body faded away into this one moment.

Evan stayed still. Now his confusion was 10 times worst. “C-Connor?” He whispered again, doubting he could get on answer.

Connor closed his eyes, smelling Evan’s hair before moving away slightly to bury his face in Evan’s neck.

The blonde boy squeaked. “Connor I can’t...” He said quietly. 

“Forget about Jared.” Connor muttered, his lips against Evan’s skin. “Just me.” He whispered before kissing his neck.

Evan wasn’t saying no. He wasn’t pushing away or fighting. He was just trying to figure out why Connor would do this with him. 

Connor was sucking gently on Evan’s skin before leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and then to his jaw. Evan couldn’t help but giggle gently, his face blushed.

Yes, Evan loved Jared. But Connor had some sort of spell on him that made him feel attached to him. He was so caught up in the moment he hadn’t realized the long hair boy had unbuttoned the buttons of his polo shirt. 

Connor was kissing his collar bone. He moved his hands to Evan’s waist before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Evan stopped him.

“I-I don’t want this to turn into sex.” He whispered. Connor nodded. “Just...let me feel you. You don’t have to take off your clothes.” He whispered.

Evan thought for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” He whispered. Connor continued to kiss his collar bone before trailing his hands up Evan’s shirt.

Connor felt his chest and ribs and stomach before going to his nipples. He pinched both gently. “Let me at least give you pleasure. I want to see how you work. I want to see you moaning in my hands.” He whispered.

Evan shivered slightly before nodding. “No fingering.” He whispered. Connor nodded and continued to twist and pinch Evan’s nipples, earning him a moan.

Connor hooked his thumb in Evan’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He pulled off Evan’s shirt next, Evan not protesting.

He took a step back to admire Evan before stepping closer once more and began to palm him gently through his boxers. Evan’s face instantly blushed.

The blonde boy gasped and bit his lip, moaning gently as Connor palmed him. He just wanted to see Evan belong to him. He wanted to hear Evan moan because of something Connor did.

Connor continued to palm him until he slipped his hand into his boxers. He stroked Evan gently and despite Evan being painfully hard the boy was still soft to touch.

Connorpressed agaisnt Evan once again as he stroked him. “C-Connor I have t-to come.” Evan whispered in his ear. He buried his face in the crook of Connor’s neck, letting out moans of pleasure.

Connor moved onto his knees to take Evan in his mouth. The boy involuntarily thrusted into his mouth which pushed him to the edge. He came inside of Connor’s mouth, shaking slightly.

Connor swallowed all of Evan’s seed before pulling away from him. He stood up slowly and kissed Evan who happily kissed back. 

Evan’s legs were limp so connor helped him dress. “Connor?” He said quietly. The long hair boy looked at him. “Yes?” 

“W-why?” He asked softly, fidgeting with his fingers. Connor simply shrugged. “See you tomorrow.” He said, opening the shack door.

-few hours later-

 

At lunch, Connor had come up with a plan to get Jared in the shack. He placed a note telling the glasses boy to meet at the shack. 

Connor forged Evan’s signature on the note. He had everything ready, the water bottle filled with bleach and Evan who was asleep thanks to some pills he placed in Evan’s chocolate milk.

Of course Connor wouldn’t hurt Evan, but he was a necessary prop. Connor brushed through Evan’s hair with his fingers until he heard Jared walk in. 

The long hair boy grabbed the water bottle and knife with one hand. He grabbed Jared by his shoulders and pushed him down to the floor and closed the shack. He walked over to Evan and placed the knife agaisnt his throat.

“Drink from the water bottle quickly or I slit his throat.” He growled, tossing Jared the water bottle.

The whole time Jared had been cursing and yelling in confusion. When he saw Evan his eyes widened. He caught the water bottle flimsily.

“What? Why?!” Jared demanded. Connor glared back. “Because he’s better off with me.” He growled, pressing the knife agaisnt Evan’s throat.

“Okay okay!” Jared said in panic. He raised the water bottle up to his lips. “Take a giant gulp.” Connor demanded.

Jared did as he was told, taking in a giant gulp. He knew instantly it was bleach and tried desperately to throw it up. 

Connor grinned and kneeled beside Jared, taking the boy’s hands out of his mouth. “Now now, don’t get all scared. After all, your suicide will be tragic enough for dear Evan.” He said softly.

Jared let out small whimpers, unable to form words. He watched as Connor carried Evan out of the shack. 

Jared watched Evan’s face as he was sleeping. He watched his chest rise and fall and he watched as his mouth slightly parted. He realized then that he would never see Evan again.

Silent tears dropped down his face as he was left in the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s unedited because like, I’m tired.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and don’t forget to request or leave kudos.


	4. Tokyo Ghoul(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Connor’s a ghoul even though I haven’t seen Tokyo Ghoul Er so I made it up rip me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @Queen_akuma

Evan had spent all day preparing for the date. He stood in the mirror and examined himself, Kared Klienman watching.

“I look fat.” The blonde boy pouted. Jared simply shrugged in response. “No one said you were skinny.” He smirked.

Evan blushed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks Jared.” He mumbled. “Mind if I borrow your car? I think people will judge me if I show up in a pick up truck.” 

“Sure.” Jared said, reaching into his pocket and throwing Evan the keys.

The boy clumsily caught it before heading downstairs. “See you later.” He said, walking out of the house and into Jared’s car, driving away.

Evan parked at the sushi restaurant he was told to meet up at. He parked Jared’s car and walked inside, glancing around.

All he saw was a dark figure in the corner. Dark figure was an over exaggeration. It was simply a boy with long hair and dark clothing sitting in the corner of the waiting area. 

“Reservation for Connor and Evan.” Evan said shyly. He saw the person sitting look up and he wondered silently if that was Connor.

The waitor grabbed two menus before leading the way to a table, Evan following. He didn’t even realize the “dark figure” was his date until he sat down.

Connor sat across Fromm Evan and watched him closely as the boy stared at him for a moment.

“H-hey. I’m Evan.” He introduced himself, facepaliming mentally at his awkwardness. He held out his hand over the table and Connor took it.

Connor knew he had to play on the chair so he forced a convincing smile and shook his hand. “Connor.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks for actually showing up, Evan. I really didn’t want to eat sushi alone. Especially now that I have something pretty to look at.” Connor smirked slightly, resting his chin on his hand.

Evan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I didn’t really have much else to do and you seemed pretty interesting to talk to.” He smiled.

Truth was, Connor looked nothing like his photos. Most likely because in the pictures he was wearing a red t-shirt and some camouflage shorts with his hair pulled back while now his hair was messily pushed back and he wore a black sweater with black tight jeans. 

“Not much to be interested in. I’m more of a...laid back type.” Connor said, watching Evan’s face grow redder.

By the minute Evan’s nervousness only grew. He prayed it would go down after they sat down but the pressure was on.

“But anyways, what do you do for fun? Basic questions I know.” Connor forced a chuckle.

“Well I like to go on hikes or just walk. Sometimes I go on picnics with my friend.” Evan said with a smile. “Do you like nature?” He asked.

Connor almost felt back about hurting Evan but he needed to do this. Something made his heart ache and whether it was a hunger or a need he’d never know.

Connor nodded. “I like climbing trees. Me and my family would go to an orchard.” He said with a smile.

Evan almost started bouncing in his seat. “I climb trees all the time!” He said excitedly. 

Connor almost made note of it but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Evan would be able to see trees again. 

“Have you ever fallen?” Connor asked with curiosity. He leaned closer in his seat and watched as Evan nodded, suddenly the boy went quiet and shy like how he was before. 

“Once. And...I didn’t really fall. I just...I was going through some rough times and I let go of the branch, thinking the fall would kill me. All it did was give me a broken arm.” Evan said quietly, fidgeting his fingers.

Connor knew this would be a perfect time to take Evan’s hand. He reached over the table to gently take Evan’s hand in his.

He almost gasped at how soft Evan’s hands were. He still stared up in Evan’s eyes. “But you’re okay now?” He asked.

Evan stared right back at Connor, eyes wide. He held onto Connor’s hands which was surprisingly cold.

Evan nodded. “Yeah. I go to therapy and stuff so it’s helping.” He said with a smile.

Connor forced himself to smile. “That’s good. I’m happy for you, Evan.” He said. It wasn’t a lie.

The two boys spent the Who night talking. Evan ended up ordering a small salad and Connor ordered the same. 

Connor ended up paying for the meal (Evan of course protesting and offering to pay). 

The two now decided to go for a walk down the street. The cold wind seemed to bother Evan more than Connor.

“I really enjoyed myself, Connor.” Evan said with a smile, looking up at Connor. 

Connor smiled back. “Me too.” He said. He saw at alleyway coming up and decided now was his chance.

“I think you’re a great person Evan.” He said. He reached down to take Evan’s hand. He felt how cold his hand was so he pulled it away and wrapped it around Evan’s shoulders.

Evan clearly blushed. He leaned into Connor’s side as they walk. “I would like to see you again.” He said with a smile.

The alleyway was one step ahead and as soon as they were at the entrance he pulled Evan into the alleyway.

Evan yelled and tried to push away from Connor which would have worked if he didn’t fall.

He looked up at Connor with wide eyes. “W-what are you doing?” He stuttered as Connor kneeled down.

Connor stroked Evan’s cheek gently, eyes slowly turning red. “Do you know what I am?” He asked.

“W-what?” Evan asked, flinging away from his hand despite how welcoming the feeling was. His mind was telling him that something was wrong.

Connor sighed. “A Ghoul, Evan. I’m a Ghoul.” He said, almost proudly.

Evan stared up at Connor, not believing him. He didn’t say anything so Connor continued. 

“I’m a person who eats humans in order to survive.” Connor shrugged simply. “And you’re my only hope right now. Do you know how hard it is to find someone so willing to be near me?”

Evan was disbelieving but also getting more and more scared to a Pooh today where he was shaking. “I-I don’t believe you.” He whispered.

Evan attempted to crawl backwards but Connor’s long, cold fingers wrapped around his bare ankle, making him shiver slightly.

“C-Connor please let me go.” He whispered. “I want to live.” He felt tears build up in his eyes.

Whether or not Connor was lying or not didn’t hide the fact that he still most likely wanted Evan dead. Connor now had a serious look, almost agitated. But he wasn’t agitated with Evan.

“Why? You told me you tried to kill yourself. Why would you care? I’m doing you a favour.” Connor said, pulling Evan by his ankle so he was closer.

“B-because I want to find someone to care about me. For a second I thought that person might be you but...I guess not.” Evan whispered, silent tears falling down his face.

The tears were not only because he was scared but because he just admitted how alone he really was. “Please just...let me go.” He whispered, his voice breaking.

Connor glared at Evan. In his mind he was contemplating letting him go. He was frustrated. Why did Evan have to be so perfect? Now he was stuck trying to figure out what to do.

“Surprisingly I do care. I care more than I should.” Connor muttered. “If I let you go you have to find someone else. And I want to still see you again.” He said quietly.

Evan let out a breath he had been holding in. He looked up at Connor. “Wh-what do you mean see me again?” He asked quietly.

Connor released his ankle but still kept his hand on his leg. “Evan, you’re too god damn perfect. If you hadn’t been you’d be dead right now.” He sighed.

Evan watched Connor carefully before leaning forward. He wrapped his arms around Connor slowly and hugged him. “I’m sorry you have to kill people.” He whispered.

Connor’s eyes widened and he hugged back slowly. “I’m sorry I made you feel scared.” He said softly, burying his face in Evan’s neck.

“I can get you someone so you don’t have to keep hunting.” Evan said quietly. Connor nodded. 

Both silently agreed that day to work together. Evan luring strangers into the alleyway and Connor hiding so Evan wouldn’t have to watch.

They also went to the same restaurant as much as possible. The two were almost inseparable and both were very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weLL THAT SUCKED BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ITS KIND OF CUTE? IDK?


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks Evan to a small date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Avengely

Connor paced in front of Evan’s front door, not even knocking. He rehearsed what he would say over and over again in his head but he wasn’t ready still.

He tied his hair back and brought his hand up to knock but the door was already opening. 

Since it was fairly early in the morning, Evan was still just waking up. His blonde hair was a mess and he was wearing pyjamas. He yawned softly and looked up at Connor.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a low voice. Connor had never heard Evan’s morning voice but he knew he absolutely loved it.

“I uh came here to ask you something.” Connor said quietly. His heart melted at how tired and messy Evan looked. 

Evan was still watching Connor before opening the door and letting Connor inside. They made their way to Evan’s kitchen where he was making himself tea.

Connor watched as he shuffled around the kitchen. Evan’s feet making small pat pat noises on the floor. It made him want Evan even more if that was even possible.

“So um. I’ve been meaning to ask you...” Connor began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “If you’d like to come over for some pizza and movie night? Just the two of us?” He said carefully.

Evan turned to him with a wide smile though his eyes still looked tired. “Definitely.” He said.

Connor yelled at himself mentally, thinking Evan only thought of him as a friend. He wished he specified his intentions but there was still hope.

“Er- what’s your favourite movie?” Connor asked with a small forced smile. Evan had his back turned as he made the cup of tea.

“Honestly I don’t mind. All I watch is free documentaries so I don’t really know any films.” Evan laughed softly. He held the tea in his hands before holding it out to Connor.

Connor smiled. “You probably need it more than I do.” He said. He walked forward to ruffle Evan’s messy hair.

The blonde boy giggled and put the tea down. “Maybe.” He yanwed. “Also would you mind if I slept over as well? I might pass out during the movie.” He smiled.

“You can always stay over.” Connor smiled. He pulled him into a hug. They had been friends for a year but both, unknown to both of them, had developed feelings for each other.

Evan melted at the touch. “Maybe we should just stay here? Take it easy for the day.” He whispered. 

Connor nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled. He rested his chin on Evan’s head. 

Throughout the day they laid around and watched different movies. They took small naps and then made lunch together.

They were in the middle of their fifth or sixth movie when Connor turned the tv off. “Hey Ev?” He whispered. “You do know I asked you to come over because I wanted it to be like...like our first...date.” Connor said shyly.

Evan looked up at Connor. “You mean you were asking me out?” He said quietly. When Connor nodded Evan leaned up to kiss him gently. 

“I love you Evan.” He smiled. 

“I love you too, Connor.” The blonde boy replied, resting his head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired don’t judge me while I’m tired please


	6. Co-Op Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @vantastic09 
> 
> Evan is playing Over-Watch with Jared online but Connor is needy and wants attention.

Connor laid on Evan’s bed, watching him play video games. He could hear Evan mumbling into the mic and knew Jared was online as well.

Connor rolled off the bed and onto the floor beside Evan. He began kissing his neck gently until Evan pushed him away. “You’re distracting me!” He whined, biting his lip on concentration.

The long haired boy wouldn’t give up so easily. “Give me attention.” He said, narrowing his eyes at his cute boyfriend.

Evan’s eyes never left the screen. “Gimme one second.” He said, his hands were gripping the controller tightly.

Connor sighed and sat still beside him, watching the game for a few more minutes before becoming impatient.

He leaned over to kiss his neck again before wrapping an arm around his waist. Evan didn’t bother pushing him away, his face was visibly red but he was distracted. 

Connor huffed before unbuttoning the top of his shirt and sliding his hand over Evan’s soft chest. The boy let out a small gasp and he quickly mumbled an excuse of how he was killed by surprise in the game to Jared.

Connor moved his hands down to Evan’s jeans, rubbing a hand along his thigh. He kissed Evan’s cheek before beginning to unbotton his pants.

“Connor.” Evan said in a whine, trying to concentrate on the game which he was losing horribly at now.

Connor slide his hand into his boxers to stroke Evan gently. The blonde boy bit his lip hard to stop from moaning. He quickly muted his mic so Jared couldn’t hear but he could still hear Jared.

Connor continued to stroke him slowly before pushing down his jeans and boxers at the same time, Evan helping by pushing himself up for a second.

Connor leaned down to lick the tip teasingly. Evan let out a small moan, putting one hand in his hair and the other gripping the controller tightly.

Connor pulled away for a second so he could move onto his stomach between Evan’s legs, placing his hands on his thighs.

Evan bit his lip and moaned softly, his breathing hitched. Connor smirked slightly. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip before taking Evan in his mouth, looking up in his eyes.

Evan bit his lip, trying to control himself as Connor began bobbing his head slightly. He swirled his tongue around while hollowing his cheeks.

He could tell Evan’s breaths were shaky and every breath was a small moan. His face was red. He felt the blonde boy buck his hips.

“C-Con.” He gasped, dropping the controller and gripping Connor’s hair as he bobbed his head faster. 

Connor let out a moan, causing vibrations to surround Evan. He felt his hips buck and smirked as he continued to bob his head. 

The grip on his hair tightened and Connor knew Evan was close. He reached down to palm hismelf through his jeans, his boyfriend’s moans almost enough to make him climax.

Evan moaned louder, throwing his head back until his orgasm came. Connor pushed down all the way, letting Evan come in his mouth. He swallowed all of it.

“Connor...” Evan said, completely flustered and panting. He was limp almost, reaching for Connor.

Connor chuckled softly, moving to sit beside him, wrapping his arms around Evan. “You okay?” He asked with a small amused smile.

Evan was staring at the tv with a pout. “I lost and now Jared’s yelling at me.” He whined. Connor laughed softly until Evan pushed him onto the ground, straddling his lap.

“You’ll pay for that.” He said, leaning down to kiss Connor.


	7. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan decides to teach Connor some magic. Unfortunately a spell goes wrong, leaving Evan a little “bothered”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because I’m tired XD requested by: @thefoxiestpotato79

Spending days alone meant Evan had a lot of time to practice witchcraft. Of course he was a natural at it with all the books he owned.

He always kept one in his locker. He never expected Connor Murphy to come to his locker just as he opened it. And he never expected his book to fall flat on the floor.

As Connor leaned to pick it up he read the title and Evan made grabby hands. He looked up at the panicked boy. “You do magic?” He asked.

Evan bit his lip, beginning to hug himself. “Yeah.” He whispered, looking down at his feet. He felt Connor’s finger slide under his chin to lift his face.

“Can you teach me?”

***

During the weekends, Evan agreed to teacher Connor everything he knew. They had always set up in Evan’s basement. 

Connor was standing in the midddle of the room with a wand in hand. Evan was lifting his arms and fixing his stance while a levitating book followed him.

He would admit he was being a bit cocky. He had never been good at anything not better at anything than someone else. Now was his chance to shine.

Across the room was a scare crow leaning on the wall. Evan had painted a small target on the stomach and used that for practice. 

Evan reminded him of the spell and moved aside, watching to see if Connor would be able to do this spell. 

Connor raised his wand and pointed it to the target. He closed his eyes for a moment before drawing his hand back and shooting it forward.

It missed the scarecrow and hit a small mirror in the corner of the room, causing it to hit Evan who fell to the floor with a yelp.

Connor ran to his side. “Evan!” He cried. He rolled Evan onto his back and saw he was flushed and hiding his face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” He whispered. He was closing his legs tightly. “Er- the spell you did was wrong. S-sorry I guess I had the wrong one.” He whispered.

“What did it do?” Connor asked, noticing how squirmy Evan was. 

“It um...” Evan trailed off to open his legs slowly, showing the tent in his jeans. He looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed.

Connor couldn’t help but smile in amusement. He moved so he could crawl over Evan, moving his face to look at him before cupping his crotch.

Evan’s eyes widened and he gasped. “C-Connor what a-are you d-doing?” He asked, not pushing him away. 

“I’m helping with your little problem.” Connor whispered, leaning down to capture Evan’s soft, pink lips.

Evan’s eyes were still wide until he found it in him to calm down. He kissed back and let out a muffled moan.

Connor felt his heart racing. Evan’s moan was too much for him even if it was small. He began palming Evan through his pants, watching the boy let out another small moan.

As Evan’s lips parted Connor’s tongue slipped in. He swirled his tongue around his mouth, tasting every inch of Evan.

This was all so new for the blonde boy. He never had someone touching him let alone having someone else’s tongue in his mouth. He could tell Connor had, however, done this before.

Their lips parted but Connor bit Evan’s bottom lip gently, smirking before sullying pulling away. “You’re amazing, Evan. So beautiful.” He whispered.

Evan blushed at the praised, not even noticing Connor’s hand slid into his pants and boxers. He felt as Connor’s fingers rubbed his hard-on. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned again.

Connor leaned down to kiss just below Evan’s ear. “If you want me to stop, tell me.” He whispered. Evan nodded hastily, the pleasure was making him even more needy. 

Evan reached down to unbutton his pants. Now that he thought of it, he didn’t even know if Connor liked him or was just using him. He bit his lip at the thought but shook his head. That was a thought for another time.

Evan pushed his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. Connor began stroking him gently. He had never seen someone so turned on by a handjob.

“C-Connor?” He whispered. Connor looked up to look at the flustered Evan. He loved the way his lips parted for each breathy moan. “Hm?” He answered.

“C-c-can you, um, f-finger me?” Evan whispered and his blush grew. He hid his face in his hands until Connor broke them apart to kiss him gently.

“Of course.”

Connor pulled Evan’s pants down the rest of the way, throwing them to the side. He lifted his legs, one resting on each shoulder. He put his finger on Evan’s lips.

Evan somehow knew what to do. He sucked on his fingers, giving a generous amount of spit on them until Connor pulling them out.

He circled one finger around his rim before pushing it in slowly. Evan’s face twisted into a small uncomfortable frown. 

“How does it feel?” Connor asked softly, pushing in his finger until it was in halfway.

“It feels weird.” Evan admitted. Connor nodded. “It’ll feel weird at first.” He reassured. 

He continued to push his finger into Evan’s tight hole and moaned at the feeling of his walls clenched around him. He ran his hand along Evan’s stomach and chest. “You have to relax, babe.” He whispered.

Evan wondered where the nickname came from but blew it off. He took a small deep breath and bit his lip. 

Connor pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle. He waited for a moment before pulling his finger out and pushing it back in. 

He continued to do that until he was at a faster pace. Evan’s face has turned from a frown to pure pleasure. He moaned and bucked his hips.

Connor curled his finger as he pumped in and out, causing Evan to cry out from the shocks of electricity running through his body.

“A-add another one!” Evan moaned out. Connor bit his lip. He would by all means obey but he didn’t think Evan was ready.

“Babe are you sure?” Connor asked. Evan nodded. “Y-yes.” He said hastily before moaning again as Connor pumped his finger. 

Connor pulled his finger out, pushing his middle finger into Evan’s mouth who gratefully sucked. Connor pulled away and re-entered his finger.

He pumped his finger in and out before slowly adding his middle finger. “Ev, if yo I want me to stop say stop.” He said in a concernered tone.

Evan nodded quickly, biting his lip. He knew it would feel better, he just had to get through the pain right now.

Connor continued pushing until both fingers were down to their knuckles. “Okay they’re in. Just relax and let yourself adjust.” He said softly, reaching up to rub Evan’s nipples.

Evan nodded, taking a few deep breaths before nodding again. “Okay, go.” He whispered. 

Connor hesitated before pulling his fingers out slightly and pushing them back in. Evan let out a small moan. Connor didn’t know if it was out of pain or pleasure.

He began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. Once he felt Evan open up more he pumped faster and twisted his fingers around. He began scissoring Evan.

The blonde boy almost couldn’t take it and without warning he came untouched all over his stomach. Connor laughed softly. “Already?” He whispered, causing Evan to blush.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked softly. Evan nodded, the pleasure and his post-orgasm state made everything more intense than it was. Even as Connor pulled out he let out a small gasp.

Connor leaned down to kiss Evan. “So perfect.” He whispered. Evan looked down at Connor’s hard on and crawled away and went on his hands and knees. He crawled closer. 

Connor stood up and Evan began to unzip his jeans and pulled his pants down to his knees. Evan began stroking Connor before placing the tip on his lips and opened his mouth slightly.

He moved forward and took in Connor’s head, swirling his tongue around. He felt hands grip his blonde hair as he began bobbing his head.

“Shit.” Connor moaned and threw his head back. He let one hand trail down his back. Evan moaned softly and continued bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks.

Connor let out a low groan as Evan continued. He couldn’t help but watch as Evan’s lips wrapped around him and he felt his climax.

“I-I’m going to c-come.” He groaned. Evan let out a small sound to show he heard and Connor came straight in his mouth. Evan swallowed all of it.

Connor pulled out of Evan’s mouth and moved onto his knees to kiss him gently. “I’ll have to remember that spell.” He muttered on his lips.

Evan couldn’t help but laugh. “Y-yeah.” He whispered. He leaned into Connor’s chest and closed his eyes. “Tomorrow we can go farther right?” He whispered.

Connor chuckled. “Sure but it depends. This was your first time being stretched.” He said softly. Evan realized then it doesn’t matter how many people Connor’s been with because he was with Evan now and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and a request!


End file.
